The background description provided herein is for the purposes of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A plasma tool includes a radio frequency (RF) generator, and impedance matching circuit, and a plasma chamber. The RF generator generates a radio frequency waveform that is supplied to the impedance matching circuit. The impedance matching circuit receives the radio frequency waveform to output a radio frequency signal that is supplied to the plasma chamber. A wafer is processed within the plasma chamber by plasma generated when the radio frequency signal is supplied in conjunction with a process gas. For example, the wafer is etched within the plasma chamber pursuant to the radio frequency signal.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.